In S. cerevisiae, mitochondria form a continuous reticulum evenly distributed at the cell cortex. The maintenance of this structure is a complex process dependent on cytoskeletal elements and mitochondrial-associated proteins. It has been shown by time-lapse analysis of mitochondrial dynamics that the continuity of this structure is also maintained by a balanced frequency of fission and fusion events. Mitochondrial fission has been observed to occur during apoptosis and has been shown to be required for this process.
There is a need in the art to provide methods and compositions useful for regulating cell death, especially apoptosis via regulating fission and fusion events of mitochondria.